


Breaking and Entering

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He opened the door to find her there, making herself at home, stroking the cat behind his ears.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).



He opened the door to find her there, making herself at home, stroking the cat behind his ears. She had kicked up her booted feet to rest heels precariously on the scattered of books and magazines across his coffee table; the trappings of domesticity.

"You know," Jack said conversationally as he returned his gun to its holster, "this is breaking and entering."

She didn't look the least bit fazed. "Do you always enter your apartment with your gun drawn?" She scratched the cat again, and the little bastard purred, delighted. Jack's eyes helplessly followed the motion of long fingers, fixated by the hard red lacquer across her fingernails.

"Only when there is obviously already someone here. How did you get in?" Sloane, he thought, almost immediately. Sloane must have helped her. And, anyway – "and, not be inhospitable, but what are you doing here?" Because she was scratching his coffee table with her heels and scratching his cat with her fingernails and he was taking one cautious step forward to shrug out of his coat and drape it across the back of the arm chair.

"I'm here to see you, of course. You were supposed to make the first move, Jack."

"I _did_ make the first move," Jack said softly. Her lips were very red. "You said no."

She stood in one fluid movement, boot heels clattering against the floor boards. She tapped out a staccato rhythm as she crossed the room in short, precise steps, hands brought up to her chest. "Of course I did. You were supposed to ask again."

"I was?" He was reasonably certain that she had been sincere in her refusal; he rarely misjudged these things. Perhaps – and he was giving her the benefit of the doubt here, and ignoring the little voice that said that she had simply changed her mind – perhaps she was simply too good an actress for her own good.

"Yes. You were. But you never did." She smiled briefly. "And so I had to ask Sloane for help. And you know that wasn't fun." The part of Jack's mind that was still paying attention to these things noted mutely that she was close enough to kill: one step forward, one hand across the neck and – Jack made himself think of something else. She reached out and touched one fingertip to his lapel, tracing the crease as she smiled into his eyes. "Ask me again, Jack."

Something was definitely wrong. _Sloane wouldn't have helped her with this, no matter her intentions; had she really changed her mind?; he had never seen her wear boots before, all wrapped up in smooth leather and sharp, spiky heels (and she had always worn flower-patterns and never worn her hair up) and she looked completely different –_ but it was all simply a buzz in Jack's mind. It didn't really matter and he was doubtless paranoid for it to even occur to him.

Where was his sense of fun?

He smiled, then. "Would you have dinner with me, Laura?"

The corner of her mouth curled in a tiny smile. "Yes."

*

fin


End file.
